The subject matter described herein generally relates to a radiation generator and more particularly to a method of manufacturing and using an X ray tube assembly in a radiation generator.
Various types of radiation generators have been developed so as to generate electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation thus generated can be utilized for various purposes including medical imaging. One such example of a radiation generator is an X ray generator. A typical X ray generator generally comprises an X ray tube assembly for generating electromagnetic radiation (For example, X rays) and a power supply circuit configured to energize the X ray tube assembly in a conventional manner so as to emit X rays through a port and toward a target. The X ray tube assembly generally comprises an evacuated envelope, an anode disposed at a first end of the evacuated envelope and a cathode assembly disposed at a second end of the evacuated envelope. The cathode assembly is configured for emitting an electron beam, which strikes the anode at a focal spot to generate X rays.
The position of the focal spot can be dynamically controlled through electrostatic or electromagnetic means. When using an electrostatic deflection means, it may be desired to have multiple electrically isolated deflection electrodes within close proximity to each other. This allows a wide range of focal spot sizes in length and width, as well as many deflection options. Conventional methods of constructing deflection electrodes typically use metal-ceramic-metal sandwich design. One limitation associated with the conventional methods is difficulties arising due to metal-ceramic brazing, alignment issues, surface contamination, and issues with high voltage standoff.
Hence, there exists a need to provide a system and method for effective control of the focal spot in a radiation generator.